


In celebration

by Lokomotiv



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokomotiv/pseuds/Lokomotiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Danny, what is this?”<br/>“Fanfic. It’s fanfiction, all right?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Fiction, written by fans.”<br/>“But it’s… It’s about you. And me. Oh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In celebration

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just became aware that today is International Fanworks Day. I love celebrations of creativity, so I decided to go beyond my regular posting schedule in order to contribute a little. Yay fan works!
> 
> The story is a bit long for the strictest definition of a drabble, but I hope it's all right to use the IFD2015-tag anyway. Dialogue only.

“Hey Danno, what are you doing?”

“Uh, nothing.”

“Nothing, huh? Then you won’t mind-”

“No! Give me that!”

…

…

“What’s this?”

…

“Danny, what is this?”

“Fanfic. It’s fanfiction, all right?”

“What?”

“Fiction, written by fans.”

“But it’s… It’s about you. And me. Oh.”

“Look, it was for Grace, all right? She overheard a bunch of people talking as if they knew us, about things she hadn’t heard anything about-”

“Like us being a couple?”

“Exactly. So I had to check it out, yeah? Turns out, after that Savannah show, people write stories about us – the whole team, not just you and me – and post them online. One of the major themes seems to be our relationship, and-”

“And that’s what Grace heard people talking about. Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. She was upset that everybody else knew and I still hadn’t told her, not about the relationship itself.”

“But we-”

“I know, I told her. She seemed disappointed.”

“Huh.”

…

“Danno?”

“Yeah?”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’ve _bookmarked_ all these stories.”


End file.
